Black Eyes
by volturiprincess086
Summary: Edward left and Bella is broken, a trip to the meadow changes everything. A choice made by Victoria leads Bella to her new life. Can fate heal a shattered heart? Can someone with a black soul be a soul mate?- okay so this page is mine now, my sister does not want it back, i may finish this story when i finish mine or i may delete it unsure...
1. a little backround

The problem with getting more than you ever could have dreamed of is getting it taken away. In my case it was taken from me by the person that gave it to me in the first place. Love, a family, and forever- all taken. But that fails in comparison to losing him. Losing him was worse than a death sentence, it was a life sentence- one without him, and I had no idea if I could do it. Will the pain in my chest; worse than James' fire ever die down?  
Of course I always knew I wasn't good enough for him. I knew that the first time I laid eyes on him. I just hoped he would continue to over look it. He was beautiful the very definition of the word. I am plain, nothing amazing about me. Average no where near good enough to stand beside him. He's a century old gentleman, smarter than anyone I've ever met- except maybe his father, and his face and body are flawless. There is nothing about E-Edward *ouch* that I would change if I could. Well except for the fact that he's gone.

Alice, the little psychic fairy. With spiky black hair, and a little mischievous twinkle in her eyes. My best friend, and sister gone without a word. She has more energy than anyone, human or vampire should be aloud. Her favorite past time is either shopping or Barbie Bella. How could she just be gone one day? Emmett, the constant big brother. Funny, playful, and embarrassing. The brother I never wanted and couldn't be more happy I had. Rose was always a bitch to me. But I always looked at her as a bitchy older sister who's favorite sweater you ruined. Jasper always quite. Whenever he did speak in his Southern Drawl it was always kind and well thought-out. Never a rash word or comment. I wouldn't be surprised if he never said something he regretted. Esme was the mother I never expected to need. My mother is wonderful, but it was always like I was the mother. Esme was dependable to be whatever her children needed including me. With enough love to be the mother the a small country full of children and still make everyone of them feel special and loved. Carlisle is the perfect father, wise, and strong willed. Carlisle seemed to have a answer for anything you could need to know. He has enough control to go against his very nature and save people instead of kill them. He has never tasted human blood and most likely never will.

How could 'family' just abandon family? I could have never just walked away from them. Maybe if they didn't treat me like family it wouldn't hurt so bad to lose them. If they acted as if I was disposable it wouldn't have been such an awful shock. But to be given a family and have each member leave with out a heads up is nothing short of cruel. So hear I am looking through the woods for the meadow to feel once again connected to... him. The one that broke me most. And the one I would most likely trade my soul to see once more. Hoping to feel something there, something left behind on one of our days spent there. And in truth hoping to hear his voice again.


	2. Death in the Meadow

I don't know what I was thinking. I expected the meadow to be the same as it was last spring beautiful, and full of life despite the fact that it was winter. So I was unprepared for the sight that met my eyes when I stepped out of the tree line into the clearing. Death. Dead grass, dead flowers. The perfect representation of my dead heart, and no lingering love like I was hoping for. And no voice. The realization made my knees buckle and I fell to the ground. Tears flooded my eyes and I couldn't stop the whimper of pain that escaped my lips.

How could the scene of so much love not have an imprint of that love forever etched into each blade of grass? How dare the seasons change and take away the beauty that was meant to be here? The world spins like nothing has changed when for me it has all but fallen apart. The hole in my chest was burning like the fires of hell threatening to consume and destroy every part of me that was left. I heard the noises behind me, but couldn't have cared less. If it was a person hopefully they would see the shattered person on the frozen ground and leave with out offering help they can never give. If it was an animal... so be it.

"I didn't think you would make it this easy for me." By the voice alone I knew it was a vampire, her voice sounded like bells. I turned to look at her and was met with the fire red hair and eyes of Victoria.

"You were looking for me?" It wasn't in till I knew I was going to die that I realized I didn't want to. But just because I didn't want to die didn't mean I'd beg for my life. I would die with the little bit of pride I had left.

"Of course, your Edward killed my James. Now you will die. A mate for a mate." Even in a situation like this where I should be trembling in fear hearing his name felt like a knife to the heart. She took two steps towards me. I stood my legs felt like jello I knew they wouldn't hold me long, but I would not die kneeling in front of Victoria.

"You can kill me, we both know I can't stop you or out run you, but it wont give you the revenge you seek. I am not Ed- Edwards *ouch* mate. He left me four months ago, and hasn't looked back. I'm sure he and the rest of them will feel guilty if they hear of my death, but it won't hurt him the way you want it to." She smiled at me.

"Are you not afraid human? Do you have a death wish?" She took several more steps in my direction.

"Being afraid won't change anything. As far as a death wish... if you asked me ten minutes ago I wouldn't know the answer, but now- no, I don't want to die."

"And tell me human why would I spare you?" She crouched down, I knew this little chat was over as soon as I answered her. I was about to die.

"Because, me and you have something in common." She looked confused. "We both lost the person we wanted to spend eternity with. Arguably a fate worse than death." To my surprise she stood. She seemed to be thinking for several minutes I didn't interrupt.

"You and I human are going on a trip." I was flabbergasted- a trip?  
"A- a trip." My face must've shown my confusion, and apparently it was entertaining because she laughed at me. A less terrifying sound than I expected but a little scary non the less.

"Oh yes, if what you say is truth. Your death will do little for me. You alive how ever can get me revenge on all the Cullen's. Plus Aro will most likely want you since your mind reader couldn't read you." *ouch*

Aro I knew that name. The painting in Carlisle's study. One of the three vampire kings. I wasn't sure which one he was, the blond one popped into my mind but for some reason I didn't think his name was Aro. The Volturi Ed-he once told me they were monsters and only people who wanted to die messed with them. I knew what she planed to do. They enforce the law. Well one law that can be broken a hundred different ways. Keep the secret. And the Cullen's left me- a human behind knowing what they were. She was probably right she would get her revenge the Cullen's would most likely burn and there was no way I was walking away. My only hope is that Carlisle's friendship with them can spare their lives.

"So little human are we gonna do this the easy way or the hard way?"

"My name is Bella if I'm being forced to go to Italy with you I don't want to be called 'human' the whole time." It was probably a stupid thing to say to a deadly vampire, but being called 'human' was starting to annoy me.

"Very well Bella then."

In the blink of an eye I was in her arms and she was running, fast! I tried not to think. Not to feel. I was leaving every thing behind I was gone the moment Victoria stepped into the meadow. All my father would find is my truck on the side of the road. My parents just lost their only daughter with out a goodbye just like the Cullen's did to me. So much for me not walking out on family. The difference of course is I was not going willingly.

Me and Victoria didn't speak again. I was being carried bridal style by a human drinking vampire who wants nothing more than to watch people I love die. What could we have to say to each other? Not the ideal circumstances for small talk. The only good I can see coming out of this is they may keep me alive for the trial at least then I'd get to look into E-Edwards *ow* eyes one last time before the end.

The run to the airport didn't take long. Victoria warned me against running, or making a scene. If I did she implied my father would pay the price for my 'foolishness.' So I was quiet the whole time. five hours of silence. Five hours of walking, waiting, and metal detectors. I couldn't help but wonder what she would've done if my I.D didn't expire last month forcing me to carry my passport as identification.

Our seats on the pane were far from first class. almost like padded lawn-chairs. I would be getting little sleep on this half a days long flight. I wish she would've gotten tickets with a layover. It would've added hours to my dwindling life span and I could've stretched my legs. An hour into the flight my eyes started to feel heavy I could feel myself drifting into an uncomfortable sleep.

Blackness, nothing, no light. I feel as if I'm running, searching, but I can not feel the ground. Something precious to me was lost but I couldn't see it, only the blackness. Then a voice, a perfect- beautiful voice. The voice that belongs to that which I seek. But saying something I can't bare to hear.

"I promise that this will be the last time you'll see me. I won't come back. I won't put you through anything like this again. You can go on with your life without any more interference from me. It will be as if I'd never existed." As if he never existed. As if he never existed. As if he never existed.

I sat upright ram rod straight. There was a sheen of sweat covering my body and I was trembling. People were staring at me. I must've been screaming again. It happens every night and still I am never prepared. Victoria had a strange look on her face and judging by my sore and already bruising arm she shook me awake. I didn't dare try to sleep again. Instead I drank one coke after another. Waiting to land while fearing getting to our destination.


	3. Into the Lions Den

The drive to Voltera was beautiful, I always wanted to go to Italy. The rolling hills of Tuscany seemed to go on forever. It really was a shame I was to anxious to take it in properly. In truth I wasn't even all that scared anymore. People fear the unknown- I know my fate. When I was going to meet James last year I thought dying in the place of someone you love was a good way to go. So wouldn't it be wrong to be fearful to die if your death had even the slightest possibility to save seven people you love?

Thats how I spent the ride through the countryside. Thinking of ways to take the blame onto myself. It wouldn't be a lie. E-Edward tried to keep me from the truth. I was relentless. Even when he saved me. He told himself, and his family that he only did it because if my blood spilled in the parking lot he would not be able to stop himself from exposing them for what they are. When I finally did discover what they are it was from local tribal legends. The Cullen's never told me their secret. This way of thinking was basically dancing on the line between truth and lies, but it was my best shot.

The city of Voltera was unbelievably ancient to my American eyes. I spent a whole minute in wonderment before my nerves overcame me. Then all I could think of was how close we were and the pounding of my heart. Victoria hadn't spoken to me in hours. So when she broke the silence it almost made me jump out of my seat.

"We will be there in a minute. Do not speak in till you are spoken to."

I didn't bother to reply I had no intention to anger them. When we parked she put her visor down and put blue contacts in making her eyes an odd shade of violet. I guess anything is better than bright red. The walls around the city provided enough shade for her to almost walk freely. We went down an empty alley where she lifted a man hole.

"I'll go first and catch you, it's pretty far down- for you."

"O-okay."

Trusting a vampire that has wanted my head for almost a year to catch me after falling god knows how far was not easy. I had to keep telling myself that she wants me alive to deliver to the kings, but would it matter if I was unharmed? I sat with my legs dangling in the hole.

"Are you ready?" My voice cracked slightly.

"Yes." I said a small prayer and dropped. Landing in stone arms was painful but nothing was broken.

Once back on my feet she jumped up and replaced the cover extinguishing the little light- turning the tunnel we were standing in into darkness. My mind went to trivial thoughts of spiders and rats. Never mind the no doubt hungry vampire that moved so quietly I coudn't tell where she was. That is in till she picked me up and started running. It was cold and damp. I clung to her shoulders hoping she can see because if she ran into a wall at this speed I'd be squashed between a rock and a hard place.

She came to a sudden stop and put me down there was a door it opened to a small room with two figures standing in front of double wooden doors. The only light; a lantern hanging from the far wall. Their faces and bodies were covered by black cloaks. They pulled their hoods down at the same time- two perfect faces. One was much younger and more attractive than the other, maybe a year or two younger than me when he was turned. The other was very tall and built, he reminded me of Emmet. Size wise anyway.

"Alec, Felix." She nodded to them.

"What is your business here? Why did you bring a human to the castle?" The younger one asked.

"I need to see the kings, I come to report a crime."

"Very well, come. I will see if they have time to meet with you. Carry her I do not wish to walk at her pace."

He didn't say it in an offensive way. The way he looked me over made me uncomfortably aware that I hadn't showered or brushed my hair since before my doomed trip to the meadow. His eyes lingered on my face making me blush with embarrassment and my heart beat speed, he smirked.

Victoria carried me down stone corridors following behind him. I tried to keep track of which way we went even tho it would do me no good. The hall way opened into a large office like space. With a receptionist and all. A human receptionist at that. I wondered if they were planing on changing her, if not her fate was not pretty. Much like mine is looking at the moment. On the other side of where we came from were gigantic double wooden doors. They had to be over a story tall. A beautiful leaf and vine design carved around the boarders of the polished dark wood.

"You can sit," he nodded towards a waiting area where there were chairs and sofa's.

Victoria sat as ridged as a ruler at the very edge of a maroon chair. It was beautiful with elaborately carved wooden legs. I sat much the same way on a cream colored sofa. My legs bouncing up and down, fidgeting with my coat sleeves, and wringing my hands. If my heart beat any faster it would pop out of my chest. This was the quiet before the storm. I was trying hard not to lose it. To take deep breaths and try to calm my heart.

~Flashback~

"Is that Carlisle?" I asked, stepping closer.

"Yes," Edward replied, eyes looking past me to the painting." He lived with them for a few decades."

It was almost like the painting came to life I half expected someone to move.

"He described them as very refined. No respect for human life, of course." He seemed to be studying the men depicted. "But a respect for the arts and the sciences at least. And the law, above all the law."

"Vampires have laws?"

"Not very many, and only one that's regularly enforced."

"What is it?" I stared unseeing at the painting.

"That we keep the existence of our kind a secret. We don't make spectacles of ourselves, and we don't kill.. conspicuously-" I did not want to think about the kinds of punishments vampire kings would subject rule breakers to. "unless of course, you want to die."

~End Flashback~

Everything was on fast froward. It seemed not even a minute passed before the huge wooden doors reopened and Felix- or Alec; I'm still not sure which, was calling to Victoria to come in and bring me. I stood on shaking legs, took two last deep breaths, and willed my legs to be still. I held my head up and walked forward. It felt much like I imagine it would feel to walk to the gas chamber- or the hangman's noose.


End file.
